Optical detection systems are provided for detecting objects in the presence of clutter and discriminating between target objects and clutter. However, there is a need to enable better discrimination between clutter and target objects with lower false alarm rates.
Additionally, whether the optical detection systems are active (laser-based) or passive (sensor-based), the optical detection systems typically are supported and mounted onto a motor-driven gimbal platform to counter any motion, thereby improving the stability and pointing aim of optical detection systems. This is especially true when the optical detection systems are to be placed on a platform or surface that is unsteady, such as a ship or a plane. However, current motor-driven gimbal platforms are often large and bulky, and this severely limits the placement of the optical detection system in areas that would provide a better area for detecting objects, such as on a ship mast.
Additionally, because the entire optics module is often required to move along with the motor-driven gimbal system, this results in high frequency pointing errors due to bulkiness and large size. For example, the bulky nature of current motor-driven gimbals impedes the ability to point to the desired areas rapidly when attempting to transmit and receive optical return signals. This often results in differential flexure and poor data.